The present invention relates to methods for processing, analyzing, and displaying product performance data, such as quality data, market research data, customer concern data, and the like.
Product research analysts have used product performance data such as warranty data, market research data, product concern data and other quality data for many years to determine how a product is performing in the field. For example, customer concerns are analyzed by measuring things gone wrong per one thousand vehicles. Typically, the things gone wrong data and other market research data are stored in large relational databases for later retrieval and analysis by the product research analysts.
In prior art methods for analyzing product performance data, the product research analyst must know which queries to run, what to expect from these queries, and must procedurally chart their results to obtain an analysis that will be used to determine follow-up queries. Significant processing time is consumed by the computer to select, summarize, and sort the results. Thus, the current methods create a discontinuity of thought further slowing the product performance data analysis.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved method for analyzing product information data which overcomes the shortcomings outlined above. For example, the new and improved method must provide real time processing of user queries so as to maintain a continuity of thought.
In accordance with the present invention, a method for analyzing product performance relational data is provided. The method includes selecting a database query from a set of preselected database queries by choosing a plurality of predefined database fields containing the product performance relational data, and displaying a result of the database query derived from a pre-processed set of database queries.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the pre-processed set of database queries is an online analytical processing data cube.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, displaying a result further comprising displaying a graphical user interface for providing a user with a means to analyze the product performance relational data.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the result of the database query is displayed via an Internet website.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the product performance relational data is warranty data.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the product performance relational data is market research data.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the product performance relational data is product concern data.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the product performance relational data is product quality data.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for analyzing product performance relational data is provided. The method includes selecting a database query from a set of preselected database queries by choosing a plurality of predefined database fields containing the product performance relational data, and displaying a result of the database query derived from an online analytical processing data cube.